


Fireworks

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, F/F, Fireworks, Kissing, New Year's Eve, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have a good new years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: New Year  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Sex  
> 

Willow couldn’t get over the way that Buffy stared at fireworks, like a mesmerized child. It was sexy and sweet all at the same time, and she couldn’t wait to take the other girl home and jump her.

With a booming cacophony the ending arrived, fireworks bursting all across the horizon. Buffy cheered and clapped along with the others, and then turned to Willow breathlessly. Willow, who had not seen the finale, was staring back at her with smoldering lust.

Buffy smirked in reply. “I take it you’re ready to go home?” she asked softly.

“Oh yeah,” Willow replied huskily.

*|*

As they fell onto their bed in a tangle of breathless kisses and fumbling hands, Willow managed to whisper, “Happy New Years!”


End file.
